Julie Maslany
Julie Maslany is a student at Keaton School of the Arts. She is studying in the Visual Arts Program and is a mentor. She is the co-student president at Keaton. Biography Background Julie was born to two successful parents who are of different races (Her dad's African Canadian while her mom's Asian Canadian) believes art to be a hobby rather than a career. Freshman & Sophomore Year (Implied) Although, there is not much in the way of her freshman and sophomore years, it was known that she attended Keaton, but her parents believed that she attended a different school. In order to keep up the guise, Julie arrived at school early in the morning in order for her to change out of the uniform of the school that her parents believe she attends and into whatever clothes she chooses. She stashed the uniform in the vent above the washroom stall to retrieve late.Dig Deep Junior Year Julie continues to attend Keaton after heavy expectations from her parents when Denzel accidentally reveals the secret to Julie's parents. After Scarlett sees Julie wearing the uniform of the school that her parents believe she attends, she reveals to Scarlett that her parents are unaware that she attends Keaton. Julie bonds with Miles one day,"Sotto Voce." Wikia. Retrieved on June 26, 2016. but is unaware of his name. Thus, when she receives a message from somebody named Miles that asks her out, she is unaware of who the message is from. She eventually realizes who it is and accepts Miles' proposal, although tells him that they have to wait until after mid-terms."Plays Well with Others." Wikia. Retrieved on June 26, 2016. Julie feels bad for Denzel after learning of how unsupportive his parents are of his skill in art. She purchases two tickets for his parents and urges them to go to the concert so that they can see his costumes."Twelve Hours to Showtime." Wikia. Retrieved on June 26, 2016. Julie is in disbelief when Denzel tells her that after doing some digging, he contacted her parents, especially as they stand right in front of her."Showtime." Wikia. Retrieved on June 26, 2016. Julie's parents pull her out of Keaton. They ground her for lying and disobedience. Julie is eventually permitted back in, but now with strict expectations upon her. Julie learns that the Juillard auditions will be taking the same day as the PSATs. After Ms. Maria tells her that people would pay others to write their essays in college, Julie decides to pay somebody to write her PSATs so that she can do the audition. Although Julie receives exceptional scores on the test and shortlisted for Juilliard, she is racked with guilt and eventually comes clean. Julie is reprimanded for her actions, but her parents realizes that she has too much pressure on her and forgive her. Julie is grounded for cheating on her PSATs. Description Personality She is smart and caring. She has a passion for the arts and loves to show her creativity in her art. Even though she seems like the most talented girl at Keaton she is hiding a lot of secrets. Physical appearance Julie has dark skin, black wavy hair, and dark brown eyes. She dresses up in something different everyday. She has a very unique fashion sense. Relationships Miles Denzel Scarlett Trivia *Julie is class president of the Visual Arts Program. *Julie can play the electric violin. *Julie has not given a Confessional before. *She knows the heimlich. *Julie comes from a bi-racial family. Julie's father is African Canadian and her mother is Asian Canadian. *Julie doesn't like algebra. Appearances Season 1 *"The First Day" *"The Brightside" *"Stand Tall" *"Dig Deeper" *"In Their Shoes" *"Sotto Voce" *"The Understudy" *"Lose Yourself" *"Plays Well with Others" *"Hold On" (mentioned only) *"Twelve Hours to Showtime" *"Showtime" *"Restart" *"Juggle" *"Eyes Forward" *"Once in a Lifetime" *"Verite" *"Step Up" *"Ensemble" *"After the Flood" *"Try Again" (mentioned only) *"Fallout" *"Lead the Way" (mentioned only) *"Me" *"We" Season 2 * "And We're Back..." * "Choices" * "Take the Note" * "Control" * "Qualifiers: Day 2" * "Clear Eyes" * "In The Dark" * "Prima Donna" * "Best Ideas" * "Caught" * "Telling Stories" * "Two Steps Forward" * "Obvious" * "Comfort Zone" * "In Your Eyes" * "Not For Sale" * "Legacy" * "Hope" * "Almost There" * "Apart But Together" Quotes Gallery Azadeh Julie Season 2 Episode 24 PROMO.JPG Julie Season 2 Episode 5 PROMO.JPG Julie Season 2 Episode 3 PROMO.JPG Julie Scarlett Season 2 Episode 1.jpg Julie Season 2 Episode 1.jpg Julie Denzel season 1 episode 23.jpg Denzel Julie season 1 episode 22 4.jpg Tall Guy Mel Julie season 1 episode 6.jpg Mel Julie season 1 episode 6.jpg Julie season 1 episode 25.jpg Julie Gary season 1 episode 23.jpg Julie alya season 1 episode 1.PNG Miles Julie Alya season 1 episode 29.jpg Julie and Scarlett season 1 episode 7.jpg Julie season 1 episode 24.jpg Maria Julie Katie Season 2 Episode 10 PROMO.JPG Season 1 episode 11 Scarlett Julie project.png Azadeh Julie Season 2 Episode 24 PROMO.JPG Julie Denzel season 1 episode 23.jpg Denzel Julie season 1 episode 18 2.jpg Denzel Julie season 1 episode 22 4.jpg Denzel Julie season 1 episode 22 3.jpg Denzel Julie season 1 episode 22 2.jpg Denzel Julie season 1 episode 22 1.jpg Julie Jenna season 1 episode 25.jpg E18 Denzel Scarlett Julie.jpg Tall Guy Mel Julie season 1 episode 6.jpg Mel Julie season 1 episode 6.jpg Denzel Gary Linda Julie season 1 episode 16.jpg Julie season 1 episode 16.jpg Julie season 1 episode 25.jpg Scarlett Kit Denzel Julie season 1 episode 16.jpg Julie Gary season 1 episode 23.jpg Julie Scarlett season 1 episode 17 3.jpg Miles Bianca Julie season 1 episode 1.png Julie alya season 1 episode 1.PNG Julie vanessa carly season 1 episode 1.PNG E23 Julie and Ms Maria.jpg E24 Julie Maslany.jpg Julie season 1 episode 29.jpg Julie Scarlett season 1 episode 11 3.jpg Scarlett Julie Episode 7 H2K.jpg Vanessa Sasha Julie Jenna Carly season 1 episode 23.jpg Julie season 1 episode 24.jpg Julie Scarlett season 1 episode 15.jpg References Category:Females Category:Visual Arts Program Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Seniors